Hidden
by Shinkei Kajuen
Summary: AU-ItaFEMnaru. The past of Naruko is a secret. As a photographer, she works to let people know the truth. After an incident, she meets a man and joins forces with him to stop someone's plan of terror.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I've been thinking about this plot for awhile already since I started Fox Trait. I'm sorry if I haven't updated Fox Trait yet but I needed to post this so that I know I'll continue this fan fiction. Thanks for the first four that reviewed on my first fanfic.

By the way, when you read this, please tell me if you find it familiar. I found it familiar after reading it. Maybe I read a book before and remembered its plot. I really don't know since I have a faulty memory. If anyone finds it familiar, please tell me. I really need answers. I would feel guilty and my conscience would kill me. Thanks.

P.S. I feel old since I mentioned about my faulty memory. Haa-aaaaaaa.........

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I want to...T-T

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Someone's POV:

**October 10**

**Konohagakure**

The sound of the wind passing. Too creepy. But I need to do my job.

_Ok, I need to focus._

_Shoot._

_Next room._

It's dark. Adjust the light.

Oh my god, the children and the babies...Why?

Never mind. Just take the pictures. Remember, you are a photographer.

_Adjust the lens._

_Shoot._

I need more film.

I think my hands are shaking. No, they **are** shaking.

"Namikaze-san, we need to leave. You're pregnant. It's dangerous for the baby. Your husband would kill me if he finds out you went here. The air you're breathing may still be infected." Kakashi stood just beside her. Her husband's assistant always had that face mask on him even on non-working holidays. Defying-gravity silver hair on his head and a running scar on his red left eye, she studied him again as she glanced at him.

Turning her back on him, she looked at every room her camera captured.

_Blood. So much blood. The color of it reminds me of my hair._

"We have to go." He reminded me.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the dogs howling.

_I have to do my job. Let everyone see what I discovered._

Opening my eyes again, I stared at Kakashi. After a while, he sighed and I chuckled. He seems to know me like my husband does, a stubborn woman.

"Okay, but you need to be fast. I'll be right back to fetch you after 10 minutes. I just need to check the jeep and call the hospital. You're near childbirth you know."

I continued to roam around the town. The survivors were at the hospital. Panic and fear clearly stuck on their faces when I saw them earlier. They surely do not want to die.

_Ok, I need to focus again._

_Shoot._

_Next room._

She would finish this, she told herself. I chuckled again at the thought of Minato (my husband) acting like a mother hen. Really, Minato acts more like a mother. He gives me an image of one.

_Pain._

Ouch, it hurts. Labor pain. I should have known. I got to call Kakashi. Reaching my cell phone inside my bag, I knew I couldn't make it. The pain keeps on getting stronger.

_I need to call Kakashi._

_Endure._

_Dial._

_Ring._

"_Hello?"_ The person at the other line answered. Relief rushed through me.

"Kakashi?" I answered back.

"_What is it Namikaze-san?"_

"H-Help...Baby...coming out..."

The last thing I remembered, a wave of incredible pain, a shout, and a voice calling me...

_**"Kushina!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, I'm finished.

Too much information getting out of my brain made me crazy for awhile. I started saying English words whose meanings I don't know. I'm really sorry.

I'll update this soon. Its 1:00 in the morning and my eyes are too heavy already. The need to sleep is sooooooooooooooooo tempting...Was what I said correct? Never mind...Too troublesome...Got to sleep...Zzzzzzzzzzzz...


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahahahahaha!!! I'm very fast at updating!!! You know why? It's because my younger sister, Shirou, kept on nagging me and won't leave me alone until I update. She said she liked it better than Fox Trait. *growls*

Never mind what I just mentioned. Oh yeah, even if I put _Shinkei Kajuen_ as my name, Kajuen is not my family name. It is a random name I picked. But I and my sister's names are real.

Almost all of the characters in this fanfic will be OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Really, how many times do I need to repeat this? A-ah, this would be the last!!!

Misashi Kishimoto-san, if you are able to read this, good luck understanding my own mind as I do not understand yours. Though I think I know what direction Naruto (manga) is going, you're still too mysterious. I really admire your works but you have that I-know-it-all smile sometimes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Twenty-seven years later:

**January 5**

**4:00 p.m.**

**Sunagakure**

The possibility that she was going to murder her was still there.

"See? See? I told you about it but you didn't listen." Sakura said, beaming. "It's working out just fine."

Naruko braced herself as the jeep turned to another tunnel. "I hate people who say I told you so, directly or indirectly. And can you please stop being so damn cheerful?"

"No, I'm just happy. You will be too, when you admit that I was entirely right to persuade you to bring me with you." Sakura turned to the driver next to her. "How far, Kiba?"

"Five, maybe seven hours." The boy's cheerful smile lit his handsome tattooed face. "But it's better to settle for the night. I'll need to see the road. From here it gets a little rough." Another bone-jarring bump punctuated the sentence.

"What? This isn't rough for you?" Naruko dryly asked.

Kiba shook his head. "The government takes good care of this road. No one repairs the one into Sabaku. Not enough people to matter."

"How many?"

"Maybe a hundred? I don't remember much. I visited a few years ago, but there were more. But most of the young people are gone now. Who wants to live in a village that doesn't even have a movie theatre?" He glanced over his shoulder at Naruko, who was sitting in the back. "I don't think you are going to find anything interesting about Sabaku to photograph. There's not much there. No ruins, no important people and no tourist spots. Why bother to go here?"

"It's for the articles I'm doing for _Around the World _on undiscovered destinations in Sunagakure," Naruko explained. "There should be something at least. If there is none, my career is on the line."

"Don't worry. We'll find something," Sakura said. "Practically and luckily, every city in Sunagakure has amazing and uniquely designed houses. Sabaku may have sand inspired houses for all we know. We'll start from there, the houses then the plazas if there are."

"Oh? So, you are directing my shoots now?"

Sakura smiled. "Maybe. I approve of this assignment, so I can _help _decide. I like the idea of you shooting nice, pretty sceneries instead of having crazy idiots shoot at you."

"For your information, I like my work."

"For God's sake, you ended up in a hospital after Otogakure. How you end up is not good for you. You should have finished medical school and gone into pediatric surgery with me."

"I'm not tough enough. I knew it the night that child died in the emergency room. I don't know how you do it. And by the way, the scoop in Otogakure was worth it."

"So, why don't you tell me all about it?"

Naruko stiffened. "It's better if you just stay out of my job, Sakura. I mean it. I can choose what I want to do. I'm almost thirsty."

"You're also exhausted and drained. Even with that, you still have that obsession with that damn **orange** camera. Damn it, why orange? You haven't even taken it off your neck since we started this trip."

Naruko's hands instinctively cupped her camera. She _needed_ her camera. It was a part of her. It was the last gift her father gave her before he died 7 years ago. It was her mother's camera. Though normally photographers' pick their own, Naruko immediately knew it was the camera for her before she even knew it was her mother's. They were compatible, as she reasons. After all these years, being without it would be like being blind and loosing a part of herself. But, it was useless to try to explain it to Sakura.

Sakura had always been good with human psychology too. If she didn't choose to be a surgeon, she would have taken psychology. She has that confidence that she knows right from wrong as she always tried to guide Naruko doing what she thought was right. Most of the time, Naruko could handle it. But Otogakure had shattered her, and that alerted all of Sakura's protective instincts. Naruko should have stayed away, but she missed seeing Sakura.

Besides that, she loves the bossy bitch.

Now, Sakura's older-sister mode is in full bloom. '_Time to change the subject before she becomes even more dictatorial._' Naruko said to herself in her mind.

"Hey, Sakura, why don't you try to contact Lee on your cell phone? Kiba had said awhile ago that we would be out of range of any tower soon."

Sakura was immediately distracted as Naruko knew she would be. Her husband, Rock Lee, and their ten-year-old daughter, Hanako, were the center of Sakura's existence. "Good idea," she said, pulling out her phone and searching for the number. "It might be my last chance. They're taking off at dawn for The Forest of Death to do that wilderness thing. It's the forest where we went before, Naruko, to have our school survival test. You won it with Lee as your partner, remember? Lee really likes to pass on his survival expertise to his heir." Holding the receiver to her ear, she listened intently, scowled, then sighed. "Too late already. The signal's gone. Why couldn't you choose a civilized place to bring me to?"

"I didn't choose it. I was sent here on an assignment. And _you_ weren't invited, remember?"

Ignoring the jab, Sakura turned to Kiba, who had been politely ignoring the discussion between the best friends. "We can stop now. It's getting dark."

"As soon as I find a flat ground to set up camp," Kiba said.

Sakura nodded, and then looked at Naruko. "Don't think I've said all I want to say to you. Our conversation isn't over, Naruko."

Naruko closed her eyes. "God, help me."

------------------

"They've stopped for the night. They're already setting up for camp." Raven lowered his binoculars. "But there's no doubt they're on their way to Sabaku. What do you want to do?"

Madara Uchiha frowned. "This is most unfortunate. It could cause complications in my plans. When do you expect the report from Zetsu?"

"An hour or two more. I sent the order as soon as we caught sight of them this morning. We already know the license plates are registered to Hyuuga Travels. Finding out who they are and what they are doing here is what's taking time."

"Unfortunate," Madara murmured. "I detest complications. And everything was going so well."

"Then remove the complications. Isn't that the reason why you brought me here?"

"Yes." Madara smiled. "You came highly recommended in that area. So, what do you suggest?"

"Dispose them since it should be no problem out here. It'll take me no more than an hour and your problem is solved."

"But what if they're innocent tourists? What if they don't have awkward ties?"

Raven shrugged.

"That's the problem with people of your ilk," Madara said. "Too bloodthirsty. It's no wonder Sasori was willing to let you go."

"I'm not bloodthirsty. You wanted a solution. I gave you my answer. And Sasori has no objection to blood. He sent me to you because he felt uncomfortable around me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"His fortune-teller told him I'd be the cause of his death."

Madara chuckled. "Stupid puppet lover." His chuckle faded as he stared at Raven. That face...If a Dark Beast could be personified, it would have a face like Raven's. Gorgeous yet dangerous, that is what his face looks like. It reminds Madara of someone, but erases the thought from his mind. Madara could see why a superstitious fool like Sasori would be uneasy.

Seeing that Madara had said nothing further, he lifted the binoculars to his eyes again. "They're spreading out their sleeping bags. Now would be the time."

"I said we'll wait." Though Madara hadn't said such a thing, he couldn't let Raven push him. "Go back to base and come back when the report comes in."

Raven started toward the jeep parked a few yards away. His instant obedience should have reassured Madara but it didn't. Indifference, not fear, spurred that obedience, and Madara was not accustomed to indifference. He instinctively used his superiority. "If you must kill someone, Deidara has offended me. It wouldn't displease me to see him dead when I return to camp."

"He's a bomb expert. He may still have his uses." Raven started the jeep. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I'll take care of it."

"Aren't you curious what he did to offend me?"

"No."

"I'll tell you anyway." He said softly, "He's a very stupid man. He asked me what was going to happen at Sabaku. He's been entirely too curious. Don't make the same mistake."

"Why should I?" Raven met his gaze. "When I don't even give a damn, why should I?"

Madara felt a ripple of frustration as he watched the jeep bounce down the hill. Having Raven obey his command to kill should have brought the familiar flush of triumph. But it didn't.

Raven would have to go the way of Deidara when it was convenient. At the moment, he needed the entire team to complete this phase of the job.

But after Sabaku...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sunagakure – a country (let's just assume it is a country...)

Sabaku – a city in Sunagakure (let's assume it's a city...)

Kiba – He's 8 years younger than Naruko here.

Otogakure – another country

Guessed who Raven is?

P.S. I'm sorry now and in advance if the characters you like will die or will do what you don't like...I'm really sorry...

Thank you and please review...


	3. Chapter 3

The awaited chapter...Maybe?

You know...I haven't planned to make this an ITANARU fanfic but Itachi is the perfect Naruto character to portray the main actor here. I haven't even planned it to be FEMnaru. This was supposed to be my first shounen-ai fanfic. But destiny led me to this, so let it be. (I think I just sounded like Neji talking about destiny and fate...) My OCs are going to appear later. I don't know when though.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hello? You still awake Naruko?" Sakura whispered.

Naruko was tempted not to answer back, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. She turned over to face her sister. "I'm awake, Sakura."

Sakura was silent for a moment, and then said, "Will you tell me what happened at Otogakure? I've never seen you act like this before. Yeah, you're still stubborn but you hide it all beneath that mask of yours. Why won't you talk to me about it?"

'_She isn't going to leave it alone,'_ Naruko thought. Too exhausted to fight her, she said haltingly, "It's... monsters existing in the hearts of humans."

"What?"

"So many types of monsters, hatred, fear, revenge, jealousy...all leads to the death of someone. I thought when I was still a kid that problems could be solved, as my father had said. But, suddenly, the monsters inside humans would crawl out and rip you apar—"

_Blood. So much blood. It reminds me of the color of my mother's hair._

_The truth, it hurts so much._

_Those yellow snake-like eyes...too much evil in those eyes._

"Naruko?"

She was starting to shake again. _'Don't think about it.' _She told herself. "I can't save lives like you do Sakura. All I can do is my job."

Sakura reached out and gently touched her cheek after awhile. "Because of your job, you are put in danger. You're too impulsive, and you're always rushing in and getting hurt. Just tell me what you can at the moment, I promise I'll be always there. Now, go to sleep. I can see that you are too tired."

"Good night, Sakura."

Naruko closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was very tired and very sore from that jarring ride and should have no trouble sleeping.

Yet, here she was, wide awake. Raw and hurting from the rush of memories and additional pressure from Sakura, she can't sleep. But she is in a profession she loved and made a good living out of it. If sometimes thorns will rip her apart, she just needs to accept it. Whatever happened at Otogakure already passed. But still, the memories of nightmares and truths just can not be erased.

Now, all she needed were two peaceful weeks taking boring pictures of town houses, plazas and squares, and she'd be ready to go back to what she was doing again.

-----------------

The trucks and equipment had arrived when Raven returned to camp. Deidara was playing with his clay.

Raven silently watched until Deidara finished his so called art and turned toward him.

Deidara smirked. "So, what do you think about it?"

"What?"

"You know, Madara-sama's big plan."

Madara was right, Raven thought. Deidara is stupid to even ask of it. "I don't know and I don't care. I was sent here to only check on the report from Zetsu."

Deidara shook his head. "Nothing. I checked the fax machine fifteen minutes ago. Only three from Sasori and one from Pain."

"Pain?"

"He's always getting calls and faxes from Pain." Deidara raised his eyebrows. "You don't know about Pain?"

"Hn. Madara really wants the report. Will you check again?"

Deidara shrugged and went into the tent. Raven followed him inside.

"Nothing," Deidara said.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's out of paper. Check the memory."

Deidara bent over the machine. "I told you, there's nothing here. Now, leave me–"

Raven's arm went around Deidara's throat. It took only a quick twist to break his neck.

-----------------

**The next day:**

"You've got it?" Madara strode towards the jeep Raven was driving. "It took you long enough."

Raven passed him the fax. "No connections with any government agency. Dr. Sakura Lee, twenty-nine, a genius with medicine. Graduated on pediatric surgery with flying colors under Tsunade. Early marriage with Rock Lee, the co-owner of Go Green Gym, and a mother of one child, Hanako, age ten."

"And the other one?"

"Her best friend, Naruko Namikaze, twenty-seven, single, Photo-journalist."

"Journalist?" Madara frowned. "I don't like that. The name Namikaze is kind of familiar too."

"She's a freelance photo-journalist. She's also the daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Both passed away. Minato is the one who found Rasengan Corp. though it is now managed by the girl's godfather, Jiraiya. Kushina was a photo-journalist."

"Like mother, like daughter? I still don't like it. Why Sabaku?"

"She's on assignment for a travel magazine."

"But why now?"

Raven shrugged.

Madara focused the flashlight on the passport photos transmitted with the fax. The two women looked utterly gorgeous on their own way. Dr. Sakura has shoulder length bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes on a heart-shaped face with small reddish lips, her fair skin, and her features were elegant. Naruko Namikaze's full pink lips, her big brilliant sapphire blue eyes, her oval shaped face framed by the bangs of her long golden blonde hair, etched on her cheeks were whisker-like marks, three on each, and light sun-kissed skin made her look innocent and exotic. One can assume that the appearances of these two can lie about their age; they still look like they just reached their 20th year on earth.

"How long are they going to stay?"

"Two or three weeks." Raven paused. "No one will search for them for at least a week. They have a cellular phone, but they're already out of range. Phone services on Sabaku are low, so phone companies won't immediately be aware that the lines have been cut. It'll take a week for them."

"So, your point is?"

"Hn."

"You are persistent, aren't you?"

"Let me do it tonight. It's the smartest course to follow."

"I decide what's wise, you follow." Madara said. Arrogant bastard. "You have no idea what's involved."

"Of course, since I have no intention of probing. I don't want to end up like Deidara."

Madara searched Raven's face. "You did it? Already?"

"Hn."

Pleasure rushed through Madara. He had asserted control. But even that supreme feeling of power was spoiled by Raven's cool and casual attitude. Madara wadded the fax into a ball. "You can't have them. We'll let them go on to Sabaku."

Raven was silent for a moment then asked, "Are you coming back to camp?"

"No, I'll stay here for awhile."

He turned back to the hills as Raven drove off. He didn't want to be distracted by the men at the base. He had decided it wasn't safe for him to go into Sabaku, but the anticipation was almost as good. He had set the plan in motion, now he deserved this time to savor. Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu didn't really know the true meaning of what he was doing. Only Sasori knows a part of the plan.

Excitement surged through him as he realized that even at that moment it was going on. Years and years of planning and experimenting were done for this. Hell, he even let Orochimaru join them just for this. But that traitor escaped.

The night was clear; no tempest clouds were swirling over those distant hills. Yet he could almost see a shadow hovering, toying with Sabaku.

-----------------

God, help us. The people in this town have gone insane.

Temari and Kankuro talked in their living room. Their little brother, Gaara, was still sleeping inside his room. Their father also went insane after receiving that _thing_ that the people gave him. Both of them decided to go out to see what really is happening since they can hear the shouting, singing and laughing clearly.

_Open door._

_Go out._

_Close._

Oh my, it's raining fortune. Lots and lots of them. They decided to get some of it since their gambling father may not save even some of it for them. Besides, what can these harmless bills do?

_'We can live on bliss for many years with this.'_ Both of them thought as the night went by.

-----------------

"You slept well," Sakura told Naruko. "You look healthier than yesterday."

"I'll become even healthier by the time we can immediately finish this, go home, then eat lots of ramen at Ichiraku's." She met Sakura's gaze. "I'm fine. So give me a little space to breath."

Sakura smiled. "Come on, you're the only one who hasn't eaten breakfast. Kiba is already packing up the jeep."

"I'll go help him."

"Nope. Finish eating this first." She said as she handed two sandwiches and a bottle of milk to Naruko.

After finishing her breakfast, she told Sakura, "You treat me like a kid."

"And you're glad I came," Sakura prompted.

Naruko kept on smiling as she reached the jeep.

"Ah, you're happy. You slept well?" Kiba asked.

She nodded as she stowed her canvas camera case in the jeep. Her gaze went to the hills. "How long has it been since you've been in Sabaku?"

"Almost two years."

"That's a long time. Any family there?"

"Nope. My clan is in Konohagakure."

"So, you came from Konohagakure too? You're the same with me and Sakura."

"Yup, I think you already met my sister since she's the best vet there. We, Inuzuka's, really like animals."

"Oh, I only heard about her but not met her. But I can observe from the talks that your sister is really respected. I would like to meet her too. You contact your family often?"

"Everyday. Since Hyuuga travels don't allow animals, I call to check on my best friend dog, Akamaru, and my family."

"I would like to take a photograph of your family with you. Would you allow me?"

His face lit up. "That would be good! I really appreciate it. The last family picture of our clan was the year I was not yet born." He smiled with a blush adorned on his cheeks.

"Ready?" Sakura had walked to the jeep, and was now handing Kiba the box containing the cooking implements. "Let's go. With any luck we'll be in Sabaku after an hour and a half. I can't wait. I'm sure it's paradise on earth."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for awhile. I was too busy this semester. My school has lots and lots of activities. But, I did join this year's cosplay. I cosplayed as Nonette Enneagram from Code Geass: Lost Colors and I know myself that I sucked so I'm going to cosplay better than before.

Its a few weeks before Christmas!!! Thanks for the reviews by the way…

Now, this is officially a rearranged story of "And Then You Die" by Iris Johansen. The characters and story are crossover-yet-not-crossover with the anime Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sabaku was not a paradise.

It was a deserted town baking in the afternoon sun. _'Really deserted... Almost like a desert,' _Naruko spoke in her mind. The three of them could see a picturesque fountain in the center of a park surrounded by sand-inspired-cave-like houses.

"Wow, just, wow, I never knew I could predict the future. They really do have sand inspired houses." Sakura said out loud.

"A lot has improved since I last went here.**"** Kiba added, **"**But, where is everybody?"

The town was empty. Not even one person was seen walking through the houses. No children were playing in the park. It was total silence.

This caused Naruko to tense up. Sakura saw this and asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong. It's too quiet, too empty." She shuddered.

Turning left on a new street, they saw a woman lay curled in the shadow of a pavilion.

Sakura grabbed her medical bag, jumped out of the jeep, and bent over the woman. "Dead."

Naruko was surprised at herself that she wasn't shocked on her thinking that the woman was already dead.

"Why is she just lying here?" Sakura asked.

Naruko got out of the jeep. "Go find others like her, Kiba. Bring them immediately here."

"What is happening?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." It was the truth. But her senses were tingling. "Just go, now."

He roared off down the street.

Naruko turned back to Sakura. "How did she die?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. No marks of violence."

"Disease?"

Sakura shrugged. "I can't tell, not without tests. What do you think about what is happening?"

"I don't know." She tried to steady her voice. "Bring your bag and come with me. I think there are still others inside this bar." She pointed to the building right in front of her.

They found four bodies inside. Two young men were slumped at a table, a pile of chips and money in front of them. An old man lay behind the bar. A woman in a lavender dress was crumpled on the stairs.

Sakura went from one to the other.

"All dead?" Naruko asked.

Sakura nodded. "Come here." She opened her bag, drew out a face mask and rubber gloves, and handed them to Naruko. "Put them on."

Naruko slipped on the mask and gloves. "You think it's contagious?"

"It won't hurt to be careful." She moved toward the door. "You know what?" She asked with her back still facing Naruko.

"What?"

"You have one hell of an intuition."

"After the incident at Otogakure, who won't have one?"

"So, what really happened?"

She paused for a while. "I'll tell you one: everyone from a village there had been butchered by the guerillas."

"Everyone," Sakura echoed. She straitened her shoulders. "Well, none of these people died of wounds. Come on; let's find someone who can tell us what happened."

They found no one in the first house they entered. Two dead in the shop next door. A woman behind the counter and a little boy curled on the floor. Chocolate malt balls were scattered beside him. More candy was clutched in his hand.

His hands were smeared with chocolate, Naruko thought dully. Children loved sweets. When her goddaughter, Hanako, was younger, she'd had a passion for M&M's and Naruko always brought her–

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruko looked down at the camera with which she'd just shot a picture of Sakura and the little boy.

_Focus._

_ Shoot._

"I don't know." She let her camera hang freely around her neck again. Facing Sakura, she said, "Whatever happened here, it happened quickly. Most people go home when they become ill."

Sakura rose to her feet. "Maybe some of them did. I'll have to find out. It's crazy. I've never heard of a fatal outbreak like this except maybe Ebola or black death."

Naruko froze. "Ebola? Black death? In Suna?"

"I didn't say that's what it is. There are all kinds of new viruses springing up, and for all I know, it could be some contaminant in the drinking water. Maybe cholera. Outbreaks are still too frequent here." She shook her head. "But I've never heard of it attacking with this kind of totality and swiftness, and I don't see signs of vomiting or diarrhea. I just don't know." She went behind the counter and picked up the receiver of the telephone on the wall. "No dial tone. Great. We'll have to try the next house. We need immediate help."

They found no dead in the next house, but the telephone didn't work either. "Sakura," Naruko called the woman who immediately looked back at her. "I want you to leave Suna."

"Go to hell."

Naruko sighed. She had expected that reply. Sakura was just too stubborn. "I didn't think you'd go but I had to try. Let's go to see if we can find more survivors."

After the search in three hours, they found forty-four dead. Many were in their homes; in their beds, in their kitchens, in their bathrooms. It was as if life in this village was void.

She wanted to sink down and wrap her arms around herself. She felt cold. But all of this was undiscovered by Sakura as Naruko masked herself. She couldn't and mustn't let see Sakura how terrified she was. She continued to photograph.

At the house two doors up the street, they found Kiba. He was calling them.

"Hey! Both of you! Come and see!"

They hurried to him. Kiba guided them in a house dark and gloomy. Yet, you can hear a faint cry of a baby. They entered a room where there was a crib at the right corner of the room near the window.

"I found this baby," Kiba explained. "Everyone in this house is dead, but the baby is alive."

Sakura and Naruko went near the crib covered by mosquito netting. "If the disease is airborne," the professional said, "the netting might have protected her."

The baby was a plump and beautiful little boy, not over twelve months, with maroon red hair and long black eyelashes for a baby. Naruko looked at the baby.

"Are you sure she's not ill?" She asked. "Positive," Sakura replied confidently.

As the baby calmed down, Naruko took a look at him. _What beautiful eyes. It's not the same as Sakura's emerald green, his is jaded, a color of a newly sprout leaf. _Naruko thought as the baby looked at her and smiled.

"We need to get her out of this town. We won't touch her until we've been sterilized. There's no telling what we've picked up. Kiba, I want you to go to the nearest village and ask for help after we sterilize your clothes first."

"Okay," was all he could say.

Naruko looked back at the baby again. She saw the name on the head of the crib. Gaara. What a nice name. She smiled as the baby now is stretching his arms, trying to reach her. _So adorable. Don't worry, I'll protect you._

TBC

* * *

At last I've finish this chapter... I was actually looking for the book for ages... I needed to base it there yet make it different... I only wish this would go well...

P.S. I am so sorry for the grammatical errors and mistakes...


	5. Chapter 5

No other survivors. None. Zilch.

'_Gaara must be the only survivor and newborn baby..._' Naruko thought. She stopped on the porch of the last house and took a deep breath.

That's when she saw the string of lights coming down the hill.

Cars? No, the vehicles were too large. They're trucks then. They would be here any moment.

Thank God.

Kiba must have reached someone. But, was there enough time for him to contact and mobilize help? No, not likely.

Three trucks passed by her, army trucks headed for the center of the town, the park. Fear raced through her. There had been army trucks in Otogakure too.

She was being paranoid. It could be help. Or it could be—

Sakura. She had to get to Sakura.

She flew down the steps, out the gate, and down the block.

Sakura looked up as she ran through the door. "What is it? I heard the—"

"Get out. You've got to get out." She hurried to the rib and threw up the mosquito netting. Gaara beamed up at her. "Take her away."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Army trucks have arrived. But it's too soon." She scooped Gaara up and wrapped her in a blanket. "They shouldn't be here yet."

"You shouldn't be touching—"

"Then take him. Just get out. Those trucks shouldn't be here yet."

"You don't know that. They could be—"

"It's not right. It doesn't feel right." She thrust Gaara at Sakura. "Leave now. Go out the back way and run up to the foothills. I'll go to the park and check the situation out. If everything's okay, I'll come and bring you back."

"Are you crazy Naruko? I'm not going to leave you here."

"You've got to go. You've got to take Gaara away. He's only a baby. He's helpless. What if—They could hurt him, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Gaara in her arms. "No one would hurt him."

"They could. They might." Tears were streaming down her face. "You don't know what—Just get out of here."

"Then you come with us."

"No, one of us has to see what's going on."

"Then let me do it." Sakura started for the door.

"_No_!" She grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Listen to me. You're a doctor. You have a child of your own. What do I know about babies? It's only logical that you be the one who—" Sakura was shaking her head. "Don't risk Gaara because you want to protect me. I won't have it, Sakura." She pushed past her toward the door. "Don't be an arse. Do what I tell you. I'll come for you when I know it's safe." She could feel Sakura's stunned gaze on her.

"Naruko!"

"Don't you dare follow me. Get _out_." She ran toward the park.

Don't come after me, she prayed. Run, Sakura. Be safe.

Men were pouring from the army trucks. Men dressed in white decontamination suits and helmets, gleaming in the darkness like ghosts. One man was moving toward the fountain. The others were fanning out, entering the houses on three sides of the park. One man stood silent, watching, beside the back of the truck.

Naruko took a deep breath. It could still be all right. "You've come too late," she called as she hurried forward. "They're almost all dead. Everyone is—" The man who reached the fountain was pouring something into the water. "What are you doing? It's too late too—"

The man by the truck turned toward her.

She inhaled sharply as the headlights illuminated his face behind the transparent visor. She instinctively turned away to run.

His gloved hand fell on her shoulder. "You're right. It's too late."

The last thing she saw was a fist arching toward her face from the long raven-haired man.

TBC

* * *

Wow, what a short chapter...^^

I tried drawing Naruko but I think I failed...Here is the link: endless18(.)deviantart(.)com/art/naru-the-adult-version-143895640


	6. Chapter 6

White walls. The strong smell of antiseptic.

The same smell that had assaulted Naruko when she was still in a lab in Otogakure.

_No_.

Panic raced through her as her eyes flew open.

"Don't be afraid." A man was smiling down at her. Fortyish, healthy pale skin, Japanese features, dark ebony eyes with a tint of red, jet black messily spiked hair. She had never seen him before but his features were familiar.

She started to sit up and then collapsed back on the bed as dizziness overcame her.

"You mustn't move too quickly," the man said soothingly. "You've been very ill. We're not sure if the fever's even gone."

"Fever?"

_Was he a doctor?_ He was wearing a gray military uniform. A small square black pin with a red cloud in the center is found on the left part of his chest. _Where have I seen it before?_ "Who are you?"

He bowed slightly. "Colonel Madara Uchiha. I've been put in charge of this unfortunate situation at Sabaku."

Sabaku. He considered what happened unfortunate? What an understatement. "Where am I?"

"Subaku. A very small military medical facility."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. You were brought here immediately when my man found you at Sabaku."

"Your man?" Memory flooded back to her. Cold black eyes, high cheekbones, and a face that was hard, brutal yet beautiful. "He hit me."

"Raven has been disciplined. You were running toward him and he was afraid you'd contaminate him. He is sorry for hitting your gorgeous face."

_A man with a face as expressionless as a rock afraid? I was also running away from him, not toward him,_ she thought. "I wasn't ill. He knocked me unconscious."

"Yes, it was after you woke up that he realized you were ill. You were screaming and out of control. He had to give you a shot and brought you here. You don't remember?"

"Of course I don't remember. It didn't happen. If he told you I was ill, he lied."

He shook his head.

"I tell you, he deliberately attacked me. And contaminate him against what? What happened at Sabaku?"

"Cholera. A particularly virulent strain."

"You're sure? Sakura said the symptoms were—" Terror surged through her. "Sakura. Where is she? Is she ill too?"

"Yes. She's not doing quite well as you, but don't worry. She'll soon be on her way to recovery."

"I want to see her."

"That's not possible," he said gently. "You're too ill."

"I'm not ill. I feel fine." It was a lie. She felt sluggish and lightheaded. "And I want to see Sakura."

"Tomorrow or the next day." He paused. "In the meantime, I have a great favor to ask of you. You can imagine the panic that would ensue if news of what happened in Sabaku got out before we could complete our investigation."

She couldn't believe what he was implying. "You're saying you want to cover it up?"

He looked shocked. "Certainly not. We merely need a little time. Water samples were taken and are on their way to the Centers for Disease Control. As soon as we have results we'll be able to take appropriate action."

She supposed that make sense. Damage control was common in government and military circles. Uchiha's request wasn't really that unusual. And maybe she had been ill and was just being paranoid.

But Uchiha had said they'd taken water samples. Yet she has seen something put _into_ the fountain.

What if Sunagakure's government had committed some sort of environmental foul-up and was trying to cover it up? "And what do you want from me?"

He smiled. "Nothing very much. Just your patience and your silence for the next few days. Is that too much to ask?"

"Maybe. I want to see my best friend, Sakura."

"In a few days."

"I want to see her now."

"Be reasonable. Neither of you is well enough."

She tried to think through her growing uneasiness. That he didn't want her to see Sakura could mean one of two things. Either Sakura and Gaara had escaped or Sakura was a prisoner.

Uchiha went to the door and motioned someone to come in. "It's time for your shot now."

"Shot?"

"You need to rest. Sleep is so healing."

She went rigid when a white-coated orderly entered the room carrying a hypodermic tray. "I don't need to go to sleep. I just woke up."

"But sleep brings wisdom." Uchiha said.

"I don't need—"

She jerked as the needle entered her right arm.

* * *

The next twenty-four hours were lost in a haze.

She woke, she slept. She woke again. Sometimes, Uchiha was there, looking at her. Sometimes she was alone.

Sakura. Where was Sakura? She had to find—

The needle again.

And darkness.

* * *

Uchiha was standing over her. He wasn't alone.

That hard face, those black eyes gazing down at her with dispassion—they were familiar. _Raven_. The man in Sabaku. The one who had hit her. Uchiha had said he had been disciplined, but that was a lie. This man wouldn't tolerate being disciplined.

"You can't put it up much longer," Raven said. "She's a witness."

"Don't be so eager. There's still little time."

"Hn."

"Sasori is uneasy about disposing of a Konoha citizen. You know how powerful they are, and add the thing that she belongs to the Namikaze clan. I can wait." Uchiha smiled down at Naruko. "Ah, awake again? How do you feel?"

Her tongue felt thick, but she managed to form a word. "Bastard."

He kept on smiling, a creepy one at that. "Actually, I am, but how unkind of you to comment on it. Maybe you're right, Raven. Perhaps I've been indulging Sasori."

"Sakura... Have to see Sakura..."

"Not possible. I told you that she was still ill. Though she's being much more polite and cooperative than you."

"Liar. She's—not—here. She—ran—"

He shrugged. "Think what you like. Come along, Raven."

They were gone. Darkness was closing in again.

She had to fight it. She had to think.

What Uchiha and Raven had said meant something.

_Disposing of a Konoha citizen._

They were going to kill her.

Raven had wanted to do it immediately, but Sasori had objected to—

Who was Sasori? Didn't matter. Only the Uchiha and Raven were the threat. Wait? Uchiha? Isn't that— She'll just research on it later.

What had she witnessed? A cover-up?

That didn't really matter either. Keeping herself alive mattered. And keeping Sakura alive.

Madara wouldn't let her see Sakura, so she must have escaped. Dear God, she hoped her best friend had escaped.

But he might already be searching for her. She had to get to Sakura and warn her, protect her...

She was so weak. She couldn't even lift a finger.

But she wasn't ill. Madara had lied. She had a sore jaw where Raven had hit her and a Band-Aid on her arm covering the needle punctures. She'd be as strong as ever if she could shake off the sedatives.

_Fight the sedatives._

_Think. Plan._

There had to be a way out.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when Madara came back into her room. She quickly closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wake up, Naruko. You don't mind me calling you Naruko, do you? I feel very close to you."

She had wanted to shout at him: _That privilege is only for the people closest to my heart! How dare you, bastard! _But she kept her eyes shut.

He shook her.

She slowly opened her lids.

He smiled. "That's better. Those drugs are so annoying, aren't they?"

_Yeah, but they're better than meeting you in person. _She thought.

"I know you must feel dreadful. Do you remember who I am?"

She only gave him a nod, but in her mind: _I remember you! How dare you do this to me?! I'm not satisfied with just calling you a bastard now, you incarnate of evil!_

He gently touched her cheek. She wanted to bite his hand. One twist of her head would put her within range. No, that would be futile. That wasn't what she had planned.

"You won't mind me asking you a few questions, will you?" he asked. "Then I'll let you go back to sleep."

She didn't answer.

He frowned. "Naruko? Uzumaki-san? Anybody there?"

"When you let... me see Sakura."

His frowned cleared. "Oh, is that all? After you tell me what I need to know."

_Bullshit. _"You... promise?"

"Of course," he said. "Now, you came here to do a travel article."

She nodded.

"Who hired you?"

He was almost on top of her. That wouldn't give her a chance; he'd easily overpower her. _Take a few steps back, she prayed_. "Kuro Karasu."

"You knew him before?"

"I did an article about Hoshigakure for him a few years ago." She kept her voice slurred. "Now may I see—"

"Not yet. Tell me about your family."

"Sakura."

"Your parents?"

"Dead."

"When?"

"Years ago." She faked a yawn. "Have to go to sleep..."

"Soon. You're being very good." He moved away from the bed and strolled toward the window.

_Yes._

"No husband? No other close relatives?"

He was trying to find out if her next of kin were going to be a problem for him. Glad she didn't allow Iruka-sensei and 'Jiraiya-the-second' adopt her years ago, she might put them in danger. "No."

"Poor child, you must be very lonely. A roommate?"

"No. I'm never in my birthplace long enough to share expenses." She'd have to be careful. That sounded a little too coherent.

"You travel extensively?"

His back was still turned to her. The arrogant devil thought she was too weak to pose any threat to him.

"It's my job."

"And what is the—"

The metal bedpan hit the back of his head. He slumped to his knees. If she was on full strength, she could have made him unconscious just from the hit with her secret sword skills. She jumped on his back and hit him again. He fell to the floor and she straddled him. She hit him again. His head was bleeding. She hoped she'd cracked his skull open. "Who's your next of kin, you sleazy—"

Arms encircled her rib cage from behind. She was jerked off Madara's back.

Raven.

She struggled wildly.

"Don't fight me."

The hell she wouldn't fight him. She kicked backward at his shin. _My legs are too short and my strength is gone from just hitting Madara. How lucky._

"Stop it."

"Let me go."

Madara was stirring. She hadn't killed him after all.

Panicked, she fought frantically against Raven's grip. He muttered a curse and one hand moved from around her body to her neck, beneath her left ear.

Darkness.

* * *

She woke a few minutes later and discovered she was strapped to bed.

Her heart was beating so hard, she could scarcely breathe. She tugged upward. No use. She was pinned down.

Raven was helping Madara to his feet. Blood was running down Madara's temple, and he swayed on his feet. He looked down incredulously at the bedpan on the floor.

"Come on," Raven said. "I'll bandage you."

Madara stared at Naruko. "The whore hit me with that goddamn bedpan."

Fear knotted her stomach. She had never seen such hatred in anyone's face.

"You can punish her later," Raven said. "You're bleeding."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Not now. You've attracted too much attention already." He was guiding Madara toward the door. "I strapped her down. She's not going anywhere. We'll take care of her later."

_Later._

Madara was going to kill her. Nothing could be more certain to Naruko. She had humiliated him and she was going to die for it.

Madara jerked away from Raven and lurched across the room toward her.

"Bitch." He raised his hand and slapped her. "Did you think you could kill me? You know nothing about—"

"I do know that you're a weakling and a coward who beats up helpless women." Her head was ringing from the blow, but the words tumbled out. Why not? She had nothing to lose. "I also know you're a stupid man. Sakura is too smart for you. She'll get away and show them all what an asshole you—"

He slapped her again, harder.

She glared up at him.

He leaned over the bed, so close she could feel his breath on her face and see the urine from the bedpan running down his cheeks. "You think so much of that friend of yours, don't you?"

"I know she's more clever than you'll ever—"

"Did you really think she got away from Sabaku?"

Terror seized her.

"We captured her shortly after Raven brought you in. She's been here in Subaku (*) all the time."

"You're lying. She got away"

"No." His gaze narrowed on her face, drinking in her fear and uncertainty. "She's here."

It couldn't be true. "Prove it. Let me see her."

He shook his head.

"Then you _are_ lying."

"It would only distress you to see her. It's such an unpleasant place."

"Where?"

"Four floors down in the basement." His lips curved in a malicious smile. "She's lying in a drawer in our morgue. Just as you will be soon. Your friend is dead."

He walked out of the room.

Pain crashed through her.

Sakura dead.

She didn't know if it was true. All she knows is that the sadist enjoys hurting her.

_She's lying in a drawer in our morgue._

The hideous picture was like a knife twisting inside her.

_Sakura could be alive._ She thought.

Her fingernails dug painfully into her palms as her fists clenched.

_Four doors down in the basement. She's lying in a drawer in a morgue._

* * *

"Is it the truth?" Raven asked as he bathed the cuts on Madara's head. "Is the Lee woman here?"

Madara ignored the question. "I want that Namikaze bitch dead. I'm through with her. To hell with Sasori."

"As you like."

"Now."

Raven nodded. "But not here. It mustn't be connected directly with you. Some of the hospital personnel aren't in your pocket, and the orderly saw us leaving her room."

Madara's head was pounding with pain and fury... and humiliation. He felt as helpless as when he was a boy, before he had discovered how easily he could change his life.

"I want her to die slowly and I want to watch it. I want to do it myself."

"Then we'd better wait. Unless you can arrange to leave Subaku?"

"Not for at least another day. I expected to move much faster, but we're still running tests. Too many people died at different times. There may be something wrong."

Raven threw the cloth into the sink. "Then it's better to do it now so that you can go on to attend more important matters. It probably doesn't matter if anyone's suspicious. I was being too careful."

It did matter, Madara realized with frustration. He couldn't afford to have any investigation getting in his way.

His hesitation disappeared at Raven's next words. "If you want me to take care of it, just tell me how you want it done. I know a lot of ways. It doesn't have to be quick."

He wanted it too, Madara thought. "Take her away from here. Make her disappear."

Raven nodded.

"But I want to hear every detail and I want her to hurt for a long time."

"Oh, she will." Raven smiled. "I promise you."

* * *

_TBC...

* * *

_

(*) I'll just assume Subaku vicinity within Sabaku... Confusing, neh?


End file.
